


To Reconcile, To Reunite

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [29]
Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Fictober, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Love Confessions, M/M, Miðgarðr | Midgard, On the Run, Reconciliation, Reunions, Sibling Incest, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Thor had let him live, but he had exiled him to Midgard. It wasn’t the worst situation, if Loki was being honest. He was cunning and resourceful, and he’d been making due for himself for some time, now. It didn’t mean that he didn’t think about Thor, his home, and the things he had left behind. The things he’d hoped for when he was younger, infatuated and naive.





	To Reconcile, To Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 29/31. That What If comic was sad as hell. What if it _didn't_ end with the nonsense it did?

Loki’s wounds hadn’t healed yet. He was beginning to feel like they never would.

It wasn’t the bruises from his fight with Laufey and Thor. Those had been tender, dark splotches he’d had a hard time ignoring any time he caught a glimpse of himself reflected. They simply hadn’t hurt him the way other things still did.

Thor had turned against him. He’d seen him as a traitor and, though he’d let him live, he had banished him. From Jotunheim, and from his life.

Growing up with his new brother had seemed promising, but Laufey’s disdain for him had tainted everything. Still, they had shared their moments. How could they not? They were the same age, and, more than that, they had been rather adoring of each other.

Thor had been Loki’s first friend. He’d also been his first real love.

He still was.

Loki had thought – well, he’d hoped – it was the same for Thor, but it seemed that was far from the truth.

Thor had let him live, but he had exiled him to Midgard. It wasn’t the worst situation, if Loki was being honest. He was cunning and resourceful, and he’d been making due for himself for some time, now. It didn’t mean that he didn’t think about Thor, his home, and the things he had left behind. The things he’d hoped for when he was younger, infatuated and naive.

The sky above him rumbled a warning, and Loki pulled his cloak tighter around himself. He still had a long walk ahead if he planned to get to shelter tonight. He had been travelling between towns, getting money and food however he could, and, since he _was_ so resourceful, he was doing fine. He hadn’t accounted for how far it was between the last town, and the next, however, and now the sun was setting, the clouds were dark on the horizon, and thunder, though distant, was reminding him that he best be under cover.

By the time the sky opened up, he wasn’t, but he _was_ alone. Alone with his magic, and able to use it to keep himself dry while he hurried along the worn, muddy trail, his boots squelching in the puddles. The trail was full of trenches caused by wagon wheels hurrying along in soft mud, and it meant that Loki had to spend more time looking down than up to keep from tripping in a particularly deep hole.

He would be happy when he made it to an inn. He wasn’t cold, but this was entirely unpleasant. Alone with his thoughts and his loneliness.

It was no sooner that Loki had thought that then he glanced up and caught sight of the figure on the trail, just ahead of him.

The silhouette was one that he knew well. Wild hair, broad shoulders, trim waist. For a moment, Loki thought his mind was playing tricks on him. He’d been so caught up in thinking about Thor, about the lost love between them, and now he was seeing things.

But then the lightning flashed above them, and Loki saw the blue skin. He knew then this was no trick of his mind.

“Thor.”

This was it. As much as Loki had believed that Thor would let him go for good, no Jotnar king could let a traitor live. It was against their ways, and Thor would be hard-pressed to corral his people if he was seen as so weak as to let Loki the Runt live.

But this was Midgard, and Loki still had some distance between them. The mud under his boots was slick, but it didn’t give terribly, and let him turn. Let him run.

Loki didn’t have so much pride that he wouldn’t run from certain death. Thor was likely to bring him back to Jotunheim and make an example of him. Lop off his head in front of a howling crowd. Loki would not stand for that death.

“Loki!”

He didn’t heed the call, not even glancing back at Thor as he raced into the trees, forgetting his magic now and letting the cold rain drench him.

“Loki!”

He would lose himself in the trees, hide himself in dark, damp branches, and wait for Thor to give up. His once-brother could not track him the whole night. Jotunheim’s throne could not remain unguarded for so long; he would return to someone else having claimed his seat.

“ _Brother!_ ”

Loki was not stupid. Again, and again, he told himself that. Yet, when Thor bellowed that word, from not as far away as Loki would have hoped, he slowed. He _stopped_.

And the crashing in the trees behind him got closer.

Turning, quick, Loki raised one of his icy daggers, pointing it at the base of Thor’s throat as the king of Jotunheim slowed to a jog behind him. The point of the dagger poked against his flesh, but did not break it, and Thor held up both hands, blinking through the rain at Loki.

Both hands, in the air, and Ice Crusher nowhere to be seen.

“What do you want with me?” Loki asked. “ _Brother_.”

Thor smiled. Loki assumed it was supposed to be charming, or something of the like, but he still remembered that final day in the ruins of Asgard.

“Did you conquest of Muspelheim go well?”

At that, Thor’s smile slipped. “There was no conquest.”

Loki paused. “You lost? Jotunheim has not lost a battle since--”

“--We never went to battle.”

The interruption was hard to believe. The last time Loki had seen Thor, he was chomping at the bit, excited and ready to attack Muspelheim, to be victorious in war. Of course, Laufey’s death may have delayed that, but it had been months. Surely the grieving had ended by now, and Jotunheim was ready to renew their war plans.

“A lie.”

Thor shook his head. “Nay, not a lie. The sad truth, one I fear the people of Jotunheim resent me for. I may not be the king they expect. In fact, I may not be the king at all.”

What was this ploy? Thor was the king of Jotunheim by rights. He had won that title, and with Laufey’s death, he had fully inherited it.

“And why have you come looking for me, Thor? Do you hope to win them over by executing the traitor runt in front of them? I promise you, that will only sate their bloodlust for a short while. No one much cares for Loki Laufeyson anymore.”

“I do.”

The lightning flashed above them, again, and Loki glanced down, compelled by his own curiosity.

There, against Thor’s bare chest, rested the carving Loki had given him so long ago.

The sight of it twisted something inside him. He had been so sure that Thor would do away with it. Cast it into fire and be rid of the memories. Yet, here he was, proudly displaying it, and saying he, of all people, cared for Loki.

Tipping his jaw up, Loki readjusted his grip on his dagger, poking the soft flesh of Thor’s neck again.

“Why are you here, Thor?”

“Finally, you ask.” Thor sighed. “I’ve come to take you up on your offer. I was a fool to turn you down before. I was lost in the things Laufey had taught me, the king I thought I needed to be to survive. What I needed to do, though, was come with you. To a place with no giants, and no Asgardians.”

Loki took a breath.

“You’ve forsaken the throne?”

Thor nodded. “It was joyless without love.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “Love?”

“Aye. Since the day I was taken, I’ve only found that in one place. With you.”

Perhaps this was a ruse. Perhaps, in a few days time, Loki would wake to Thor standing over him, with a band of Jotnar soldiers dragging him back to pay for his treason. Perhaps Loki was simply as stupid as he told himself he wasn’t.

But for the company on the road, and the body next to his once they found a bed that night, he would be stupid.

To have his brother back, he would take a risk.


End file.
